fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT Televmania
Televmania Is The First Ever(And The Major) PPV Of World Wrestling Television.The Tagline For Televmania I Was The First Time Ever.The Official Theme Song Is "Big Time" By Peter Gabriel I *'Misty' Def. Sandy Cheeks, Ember Mclain, Temari, Kin Tsuchi And Ino Yamanaka In 6 Womens Battle Royal And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Misty Last Eliminated Sandy To Win *'Ultimate X Match':Timmy Turner Def. Chouji And Won The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Gave Chouji Timmy Star From The X,And Grab The Title To Win *'Squidward And Mr Krabs' Def. Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron And Won The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Squidward Made Danny Tap Out To The Octopus Stretch *'Shikamaru Nara' Def. Invader Zim **Shikamaru Pinned Zim After S-Factor And Shadowsault *'Snap' Def. Kankuro And Won The [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Snap Pin Kankuro After Snappy Bomb *'Spongebob Squarepants' (W/Sandy Cheeks) Def. Gaara Of The Sand (W/Kin Tsuchi) And Won The WWT Championship **Spongebob Pin Gaara After Spongy Edge II Televmania II Was The Second Annual Televmania Pay Per View.The Tagline For Televmania II Was The Sponge Era Time.The Official Theme Song Was "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva. Results *'Ultimate X Match':Kappa Mikey Def. Chouji And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Mikey Won After Lilymu Breaker,And Grab The Title To Win *'Zim And Snap(W/Misty)' Def. Squidward And Mr Krabs And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Zim Pin Squidward After Snappy Bomb From Snap, And Alien Spear *'Gaara Of The Sand(W/Kin Tsuchi)' Def. Patrick Star And Defended The [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Gaara Pin Patrick After Sand Whip And Sand Bomb *'Hardcore Match:':Mr TV Def. Timmy Turner **Mr TV Pin Timmy After Guitar Shot From Ember, And TV Slam ***The Match Was For The General Manager Position *'Ember Mclain' Def. Sandy Cheeks In A Hair Match,And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ember Pin Sandy With Small Package.By The Stipulation, Sandy Have To Shave Her Fur *'Triple Threat Match:Shikamaru Nara(W/Temari)' Def. Danny Phantom(W/Ember Mclain) And Spongebob Squarepants©(W/Jimmy Neutron) And Won The WWT World Title **Shikamaru Pin Spongebob After S Factor And Shadowsault ***Sandy was Supposed To Be In Spongebob Corner,But Jimmy Replaced Her III Televmania III Was The Third Annual Televmania Pay Per View.The Tagline For Televmania III Was One Hundred Time Bigger.The Official Theme Song Was "I Dare You" by Shinedown. Results *'Triple Threat Match:Ember Mclain' Def. Misty And Sandy Cheeks And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ember Pin Misty After Roll-Up *'Triple Threat Match:Snap' Def. Dagget Beaver And Invader Zim And Defended The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Snap Pin Zim After Snappy Bomb On Chair *'Match Contract':Mikey Def. Jimmy Neutron **Kappa Mikey Pin Jimmy After Lilymu Breaker.The Match Was For Mikey "money In The Bank Like" Contract *Triple Threat Tag Team Match:Alliance Of Extreme(Gaara Of The Sand And Captain Youngblood(W/Ember Mclain)) Def. Patrick And Mr Krabs,And Norbert And Kankuro,And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Gaara Pin Patrick After Pirate Clothline From Youngblood And Sand Bomb *Elevation X:Timmy Turner(W/Desire) Def. Squidward And Won The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Won After He Drop Squidward From The Scaffold *'Steel Cage Match':Spongebob Squarepants Def. Shikamaru And Defended The WWT World Title **Spongebob Pin Shikamaru After SpongeNado From The Top Of The Cage *'Kappa Mikey' Def. Spongebob Squarepants And Won The WWT World Title **Mikey Pin Spongebob After Lilymu Splash.The Match Decided After Mikey Cash In His Match Contract ***The Winning Made Mikey The First Ever WWT Grand Slam Champion,As He Won The Tag Team,X Division,Television and World Title IV Televmania IV Was The Fourth Annual Televmania Pay Per View.The Tagline For Televmania IV Was Young VS Old.The Official Theme Song Was "Crack Addict" by Limp Bizkit.The Chris Warren Band Preform Live "My Time" For Captain Youngblood Entrance. Results *'Truman X' Def. Mr Krabs And Defended The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Truman Pinned Krabs Following A Truman Jump From A Ladder. *'Timmy Turner' Def. Squidward In A Table Match And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Pinned Squidward After Timmy Star Through A Table *'Ember McLain' Def. Temari,Kin And Sandy Cheeks And Defended The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ember Pinned Sandy After Use Sandy's Brand On Her *'Jake Long' Def. Danny Phantom In Mixed Martial Arts **Jake Def. Danny After Danny Was Uunable To Intelligently Defend Himself From Jake's Attacks.This Make Jake Long's Streak Grow To 17-0. *'The Invasion(Zim And Snap)' Def. The Winners (Kankuro And Sasquatch) And Won The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Zim Pinned Kankkuro After An Alien Spear *'Shikamaru' Def. Captain Youngblood©,Spongebob Squarepants And Gaara Of The Sand,In A Four Way Elimination Match And Won The WWT World Title **Spongebob Pinned Gaara After Spongy Edge **Youngblood Pinned Spongebob After Pirate Clothesline **Shikamaru Pinned Youngblood After An S Factor V Televmania V Was The Fifth Annual Televmania Pay Per View.The Tagline For Televmania V Was Corporate mass.The Official Theme Song Was "My Way"' by Limp Bizkit. Results *'Jake Long' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Sasquatch after Dragon DDT outside the stadium *'Invader Zim' def. Skulker and won the [[WWT National Championship|'WWT Rules Championship']] **Zim pinned skulker after Alien spear *'Ember McLain' def. Temari©,Misty and Shego and won the [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ember pinned Temari after Rockenroll Cutter *'Chouji and Mr. Krabs'(W/ Ino) def. Timmy Turner and Truman X(W/ Desire) and won the [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT tag team championship']] **Chouji pinned truman after Timmy Star *'Kankuro'(W/ Temari) def. Gaara of the sand **Kankuro pinned Gaara after String Pulling *'Squidward' def. Kappa Mikey in a Scramble Cage match and won the [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X division Championship']] **Squidward pinned Mikey after Mikey missed a jump from the platforms of the cage.After the match,the crowd gave Mikey a standing ovation. *'Patrick' def. Danny Phantom and won the [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Patrick pinned Danny after Pat Gore and Pat Sault *'Spongebob' def. Jimmy Neutron and won the WWT World Title **Spongebob pinned Jimmy after Headspring VI Televmania VI Was The sixth Annual Televmania Pay Per View. The Tagline For Televmania VI Was Let us entertain you.The Official Theme Song Was "Let me entertain you" by Robbie Williams. The Chris Warren Band preformed live "My Time" for Captain Youngblood entrance Results *'Fatal Four Way tag match: Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron' def. Shikamaru and Kankuro, Patrick and Truman X and Skulker and Sasquatch and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim and Jimmy made Sasquatch tap out to the Neutron Lock and Crossface *'Kappa Mikey' def. Chouji and won the WWT National Championship **Mikey pinned Chouji with the Lylymu Splash *'Squidward' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward made Timmy to tap out to the Octopus Lock *'Jake Long' def. Dagget Beaver and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Dagget after a Dragon DDT in the crowd *'Snap' def. Gaara **Snap pinned Gaara after a Backslide *'Shego' def. Ino and won the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Ino to tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Match 5, the Best of 5 series: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Norbert Beaver (3-2) and won the WWT Television Championship **Spongebob pinned Norbert after a Spongy Edge *'Captain Youngblood' def. Danny Phantom and won the [[WWT World Title|'WWT World Title']] **Youngblood pinned Danny after a Pirate Clothesline VII *'Bart Simpson' def. Eric Cartman ©, Snap and Chris Griffin in an elimination match and won the WWT National Championship **Griffin and Snap were counted out after Griffin hit Snap with a Suicide Plancha" on the steelsteps. **Bart pinned Cartman after a Super BartDog. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Wolfgang **Shikamaru pinned Wolfgang after an S-Factor. *Invader Zim def. Chouji and Sasquatch and retained the WWT Television Championship **Zim pinned Chouji after an Alien Spear. *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Misty in a Lumberjills match to win the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Misty after a Brain Crush. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Captain Youngblood **Naruto pinned Youngblood after the Cursed Seal. *'The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert Beaver)' def. The F-B-N (Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Danny after a Beaver Splash. *'Timmy Turner' def. Gaara of the Sand **Timmy pinned Gaara after a Timmy Star. *'Patrick Star' def. Spongebob Squarepants **Patrick pinned Spongebob after a Small Package. *'Skulker, Zaku, Dosu, El Tigre and Truman X' (W/Kin) def. Kappa Mikey, Neji Hyugga, Rock Lee, Mr. Krabs and Squidward Tentacles **Skulker pinned Mikey after Kin hit the low blow and after a Skulker Buster. *'Jake Long' def. Kankuro in a No Disqualifications match and won the WWT World Championship **Jake pinned Kankuro after a Dragon DDT onto a chair. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's